Get Me Out Of Here
by thebluestbird
Summary: FIRST STORY!- The words began to tumble out as she yelled "I'm tired of you, of everyone and everything, but most of all I hate him. He ruined everything for me!"-- R
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people. _Well I hope theres people reading my story._ So basically this is my FIRST story ever! I have no Beta so I just tried to edit it myself. I'm really nervous about what you guys think about it. I know the first chapter is boring BUT trust me it gets WAY better. I have so many ideas! So please, PLEASE PLEASE review, I wanna know what you guys think! Don't be scared to tell me what you REALLY think, no need to sugar code anything!

- Love, Ozzy.

Get Me Out of Here.

By: Ozlem Yalbirdak.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Her name is Bella Swan. All she ever wanted was to be happy. Don't all girls want to be happy? Is it too much to ask for?

That's what she wrote once a week in her journal. Always the same topic.

Her journal is her life; it has all her deepest secrets and all her thoughts. She has never let anyone pass her wall, which she has created since she was 12.

It wasn't as if her life was a living hell it was actually the opposite.

She is an only child her parents own a big company and she has what all 17 year old girls want, big room with a walk in closet, iPod, her second blackberry, her new black BMW and all the beauty supplies a girl can want.

Bella Swan: every guy wants to be with her and all the girls want to be her. That's how it is.

But Bella wasn't happy in life, she felt something missing, she didn't know what was missing but she felt it and it was annoying the shit out of her.

_What could it be!_ She thought every day. But little did she know that everything soon will be clear. Clear yes but easier hell no.

Chapter One

It was one in the morning Bella just got off the plane to start her new life.

Bella's Point of View:

It was finally over. My parents aren't together anymore. The yelling and fighting is over. I still can't believe it.

I guess my mother couldn't take it anymore. They never told me why, they didn't feel the need to tell their only child why they were breaking up.

So I never asked. I stayed in Toronto with my mother, Renee throughout the divorce.

But now I was moving on, it was my choice to move to Vancouver to live with my father Charlie. He moved here to get away from everything; I guess I moved for the same reason. I knew if I didn't move now I would have just lost my mind soon.

I saw him waiting outside looking around he didn't see me yet. My father is a man who loved work, that's why he is successful. Sometimes we wouldn't talk for two days and he wouldn't think anything of it. We never actually had a bond but honestly I didn't mind.

That was another reason I moved here because Charlie was never involved in my life, which made living with him way easier.

"Hey kid!"

"Hi Char-dad."

"How was the flight?"

"Good."

He took my bags and started walking towards the car.

I got in and I honestly couldn't describe how awkward it was going to be in the next hour driving with Charlie. We finally got home.

We didn't really talk much in the car, which I was thankful for. Charlie's place is a small white house near the beach up a hill it almost looked like the cottage we had back in Ontario. It has a front porch with a light blue rocking chair and a huge deck in the back yard. Were the BBQ stuff were and a small glass round table with four white chairs.

I love it. It was perfect! I love the water. I love the sound of the waves and the wind blowing my hair I was speechless.

"I just got this place. I knew how much you love the water so... yeah."

_WOW!_ Charlie actually knew something about me.

"Yeah I love it! It's perfect!"

We got inside everything was pretty nice, in the middle on the room there is a big flat screen TV, and two brown loveseats and one couch in the living room. The walls were all white.

The kitchen is not too big but not too small, the cabinets were deep brown and the fridge, oven, microwave, and dishwasher were stainless steel.

The tiles were white matching the wall colour and the island was all black.

There is one washroom which is at the end of the hall, and only two bedrooms, my room is at the end of the hall to the left of the washroom, and Charlie's is at the beginning of the hall. It is a really nice place for two people.

Charlie showed me my room and left me alone so I could shower and put my stuff away. My room wasn't as big as my old room but it was okay.

It has sky blue walls with a one door closet. A queen size bed with a nightstand to the right. I had a small brown desk in the left side of the room and blue sheets. I took out all my cloths and put them away. I took my HP laptop and put it on top of my desk.

I checked my phone and I had 3 text messages.

First text: _How was the flight? ~ Mom_ 1:10am

Second text: _Are you there yet? ~ Mom_ 1:39am

Third text: If _you don't text me back in the next hour I'm calling Charlie! ~ Mom_ 1:59am

_MOM I'm fine! Stop worrying. The plane ride was good. Everything is okay. And stop threading me about calling Charlie! ~ Bella_

When I replied back I got up and told Charlie I was going to bed.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No I'm just really tired"

"Okay goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight dad."

I knew it was going to be a long night. Everything here was different. To be honest I really didn't miss anybody from Toronto.

I was just glad that I could be alone.

__________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Yes I'm updating again! You wanna know why? Well I got TWO REVIEWS!!! I know its not much but it just made my day, I feel like Alice right now, jumping up and down for joy! So this chapter is way better! Trust me! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews the more updates. Right now I have a few chapters already done BUT I'm not going to update every hour/day unless I get ALOT OF REVIEWS! I know Im evil!

Enjoy!

--Love Ozzy!

3

Get Me Out Of Here

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

Chapter Two

Bella's Point of View:

I couldn't sleep so I just got up and wore my bathing suit; it is solid green, simple and cute. On top of it I wore some black short shorts and a white tank top. When I went in the washroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair, I just froze when I saw myself in the mirror, under my light brown eyes there where black spots and my long blondish brown hair was everywhere. My skin is pale, it has always been pale but it just looked different, I looked... lifeless. I got out as soon as I was done. Just looking at myself made me feel weird. I walked in the kitchen and found a note on the island.

_Bella,_

_I went to work I'll be home around 6-7pm. There's an extra key beside the door if you need it. I'm going to try to coming home early so we can go out for dinner._

_~ Charlie_

No surprise here. It was only 7 in the morning and he was at work. On a Saturday.

I saw a box of cereal and ate a bowl before I went out. It was nice outside, it wasn't too hot but not too cold either. I locked the door and started running. I could get use to this, waking up early every morning and going for a run. I love the way the wind blows my hair and the fresh air of the morning. I just felt good. I kept running I didn't know where I was going but I just ran.

After a long run I just started walking. I was taking everything in, the beach was beautiful, the sun shining bright and the blue waves crashing the shore. It was perfect.

I couldn't help myself and I took off my shorts and top and ran in. The cold water hit my skin and I felt more alive. After a few moments I got use to the temperature. The water felt great.

I was swimming and just relaxing until a big wave hit me hard. I was underwater and my body slammed into some rocks. It hurt like a bitch. I couldn't move. I tried to but I couldn't. Everything was going dark, but then I felt something holding my body, something warm. After that I was out.

Rosalie's Point of view:

I pulled her body from the water and checked if she was breathing. She was. I waited till she woke up but this pretty bitch was taking forever. Finally she woke up. She started blinking and then she saw me.

"What happened?"

"I saved your pretty ass! That's what happened"

"Thanks...by the way who the hell are you?"

"Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose"

"Okay Rose I'm Bella"

She still looked confused so I just started talking that's, what I do best.

"Yeah so you got hit pretty hard are you okay?"

"Yeah I feel okay just really sore."

"How about this I walk you home just in case."

"Yeah sure thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember you owe me!"

Bella giggled and got up and picked her stuff up. We started walking and I was trying to figure out who this girl was. I have never seen her here before. I've been living here with my brother for 2 years now. And I know mostly everyone who lives around the beach. So me being me I just asked.

"Do you live here or something?"

"I just got here. I live with my father Charlie in the white house that's up the hill. How about you, do you live around here?"

"Oh that's cool. Yeah I do live here I'm actually down the street from you."

I couldn't believe it. I, Rosalie-Mother fucking-Hale was actually nice to someone! Yeah I know I'm bitch, but when I talk to Bella its different she wasn't like all the other girls. Who just want to be friends with me for the spotlight. I am hot. It's nothing new to me. Bella is pretty hot. Maybe that's why I like her. She's hot so she's not looking for the spotlight like other girls.

Bella's Point of View:

Rose is different. She's not like any other girls who just want to be friends with me for the lime light. She's hot. Maybe that's why. She clearly doesn't need me to be the centre of attention. She has the nice blue eyes and blonde long hair and she was in shape.

Rose and I walked all the way to Charlie's well talking about random things. Rose was a bitch, but I love that about her. She was straight up and didn't take bullshit. She talked about her twin brother Jasper who she lives with; she didn't really go into detail. And I was actually talking to someone who wasn't fake for the first time. It feels great to just say whatever is on my mind without thinking about it 100th times. Rose was cool.

"Hey Rose want to come in?"

"Yeah sure got nothing else to do anyways."

We got inside.

"You want something dry to wear?"

"Yeah sure but make sure it isn't anything grey."

"What's wrong with grey?"

"Bella! Just get me something dry!"

"Come on Rose you have to tell me why!"

"Fine! I don't like grey because it makes me feel old! Happy?"

"Hahahaha... are...haha...you haha...serious?"

"Shut up you bitch and get me something dry!"

After Rose and I changed we went in the kitchen and made ourselves some chicken sandwiches.

"So why did you move here?"

"Mmm...That's a great question...honestly I have no idea why I moved here."

"Okay what school are you going to?"

"I think its Fort Vancouver High School."

"Guess what bitch!"

"What?"

"My brother and I go there."

"That's great at least I'll know someone there!"

Rose and I kept talking about the school. After awhile we just started asking questions. It would be random questions that had nothing to do about what we were talking about before.

"It's getting late I should go I smell like sea-weed."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Rose started walking towards the door. She opened the door and turned around.

"Hey Bella tomorrow we should run together, us pretty girls have to stay in shape!"

"That would be great! Tomorrow at 7 am come pick me up!"

"7 am!"

"Shut up and just be here!"

Rose's Point of View:

"Hey Jasper."

"Where have you been? You've been gone for 4 hours!"

Jasper has always been the protective big brother every since the 6th grade when boys started asking me out. Jasper was only 7 minutes older than me for crying out loud! But I have to be honest I love that about him, how he cares about me. I will always know Jasper loves and cares about me even if he did say he hates me and never wanted to see me again, after what he's done for me 2 years ago. I love Jasper, he's my only family.

"Cool it dad! I went running this morning and I saw this girl drowning, so I saved her life I walked her home to make sure she made it alive and-"

"Which girl?"

"Can you let me finish what I was saying?"

I didn't wait to hear he's annoying answer so I continued.

"She invited me in and we just started talking about random things. She's nice and her name is Bella. She is hot and really out going and just really cool."

"WOW! Rosalie Hale just said that about a girl?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?"

"Fuck off Jasper!

"No seriously where's my sister?"

"Jasper you asshole, really Bella's not like those other stupid girls she's more like me! And that's saying a lot!"

"Okay whatever."

Jasper got up and headed towards me, and gave me a big hug.

"Next time take your phone with you. You scared me shitless."

"Sorry I guess I forgot."

Jasper and I have been through so much. He's been my brother, my father, and my angel. Jasper saved me, and I would hurt anyone who tried to hurt him in anyway. He was my life and I knew I was his'.

We just had each other after all.

Bella's Point of View:

"Bella are you ready?" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Charlie came home at five; I know I was also surprised too. He already took a shower and got dressed and now waiting for me by the door. How do men do it? It only took Charlie 35 minutes to take a shower and get dressed and ready to go. They had it so much easier! I finally got downstairs; I wasn't wearing anything fancy at all. Just a simple knee level dress, it was a light blue with a v-neckline. I was wearing my golden necklace Charlie bought for my 15th birthday, it's a thin chain with a huge golden heart and on the front it has my name and on the back it said "My one and only" I never take it off. My hair was straight and I had a little bit of make-up on.

Charlie didn't look half bad, with his' faded blue jeans and a plain white button down shirt. He's blondish brown hair was neat and brushed to one side. He's blue eyes were looking hungry.

I got most of my looks from Charlie the blondish brown hair, my height and my pale skin. I've always wanted he's eyes instead I had light brown eyes I didn't know where I got those from. I looked nothing like my mother, she had black hair and really dark brown eyes, her skin tone was peachy, and she was short.

"Okay come on lets go _I'm so hungry I can eat a horse_!"

"Okay I'm ready."

Charlie stopped the car at this nice place called, Joe Fortes Seafood Restaurant. We got in and the waiter led us to a table near the window. The waiter was probably around my age maybe a year older, he has brown eyes and brown hair, he was wearing all black and he was already looking me up and down, _oh god not tonight_. Charlie saw what was going on and he cleared his throat. A few seconds later the waiter recovered.

"Good evening my name is Mike and how can I be of service?"

He handed us the menus.

"What will you be drinking today?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine" Charlie said while glaring at Mike.

"And for you beautiful?" Mike said smiling.

I blushed as I always do and said "I'll have-"

"Can we have a waitress please?!" Charlie yelled.

"Uhh... I'm...I'm" Mike looked so worried and confused. _Poor kid._

"Charlie, please!"

I turned towards Mike and said, "I'll have a coke please, and maybe you should keep at least three feet away from my father."

Mike nodded and went to go get our drinks. Dinner went by smoothly, Mike kept away from Charlie and they had great shrimp here. Charlie asked if I went out today and I told him I went for a run and a swim I didn't tell him about the almost dying part. I didn't think it was necessary. I asked about work and that was about it.

We were in the car and Charlie asked when my BMW was arriving.

"Oh I think it will be here early Monday morning, why?"

"Monday school starts I thought if it wasn't coming on Monday I would have dropped you off."

"Don't worry dad it will probably even come late tomorrow if I'm lucky, I miss my baby."

Charlie chuckled. I love driving, I made Charlie start teaching me when I was only 15 so as soon as I turned 16 I went for my test and got my license in the first try.

We finally got home. I told Charlie good night and ran to my room. I opened my journal and started writing about my day.

__________________________

So yeah you thought Edward would save Bella right? WELL GOT YEAH! I really love Rose, she's just so cool! So theres alot going on, Mike's in the picture I think Im going to be working with him more. Jasper... gotta love the protective brother...Rose and Jazz's past will come up but I don't know when... Oh and one more thing, I know Bella is a little... well alot different in my story but ohhhh well!

PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter people! So please review! So I just wanted to make one thing clear, I have never EVER been to Vancouver! So I don't really know whats there, and I know this story takes place in Vancouver and the only source for I have for Vancouver is google! So for those people who live in Vancouver, Im sorry that I have no idea what I'm talking about. LOL. So back to the story Bella and Edward are going to meet for the first time! I really had a hard time trying to finger out away how to make them meet. But I hope you ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

---OZZY!

Chapter Three

Rosa's Point of View:

I can't believe Bella made me wake up this early. That bitch better be ready when I get there.

It was 6:50 in the morning and I was ready to leave, before I left I went into Jasper's room.

"Jasper, Jasper wake up!"

"Mmmmm..... 5 more minutes..."

"Jasper! I'm leaving."

"What? Rose is that you?"

"Yeah Mr. Oblivious!"

"Where you going? Its 7 in the morning!"

"I'm going running with Bella. I'll be back soon." I said and kissed him on the forehead.

I headed towards the door of Jasper's bedroom. Than out of nowhere he threw his' pillow at me.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"I'm coming to." he said with a sleepy smile.

"Where?"

"You said you where running this morning right?"

"Yeah so..."

"I'm coming along with you and what's her name."

"Bella, Jasper, her name is BELLA!"

"Yeah whatever just wait for me?"

I nodded and headed towards the front door. After 10 minutes I yelled at Jasper.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP! WHATS TAKING YOU FOREVER!"

"Rosa calm the fuck down I'm here."

We got out I locked the door and lead the way to Bella's.

Bella's Point of View:

Charlie was at work and I was waiting for Rose when I finally heard the door bell.

I opened it up to see Rose in her cute red short shorts and a white tank top, her long beautiful blonde hair was in a ponytail.

I started laughing because both of us were wearing the same fucking thing and you should have seen Rosa's face when she saw what I was wearing.

"Bella where you stalking me or something?"

"Hell no where you stalking me?"

"I have better things to do; anyways this is my brother Jasper."

I didn't even notice that there was someone behind her. But then I saw him. He's blue eyes were staring right into my brown ones.

He was wearing sweat pants and a sweater on top. He's lips where full and pinkish-red, he's blonde hair was everywhere, he was taller than me and he was fit. I couldn't really tell if he had muscles under his' sweater or not but it looked like he did. He was totally Rose's twin.

He smiled at me and reached his hand towards me. I took he's hand with a smile. Damn he was cute!

"You must be Bella"

"Yeah that's me!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Okay you guys can we go running now!" Rose said loudly.

I locked the door and started walking, after a few minutes we started running.

"Hey Rose I bet I can bet your ass!" Jasper yelled with confidents.

"Yeah right! You wish big bro!" Rosa smirked well passing by Jasper.

Jasper started going faster, he and Rose were side to side, and well I was behind them.

"You know what you guys I bet I can beat both your asses!" I said well running at full speed, I passed by both of them and heard them scream BITCH!

I was laughing so hard and all of a sudden I was lying down in the sand. After a few seconds Jasper and Rose were beside me.

I was sweating bullets so I decided to go for a swim.

"I am going to go for a swim anyone want to join?"

"Sure" both of them said at the same time.

We took off our cloths and ran in the water. Just like yesterday it was great. We had a water fight Rose and I double teamed on Jasper.

Jasper's Point of View:

"JAZZ! LET ME GO!" Rose screamed.

"No way Rose, that's what you get for double teaming against me!"

Rose was giggling and yelling well I was holding her in a head lock, sometimes I would dip her head in the water, which made her yell louder.

"BELLA, BELLA HELP ME!"

Bella was laughing her ass off but all of a sudden Bella was on my back!

"LET HER GO JASPER OR I'LL PULL YOUR HAIR!" Bella giggled.

"If you pull my hair I'll come after you." I smirked.

But Bella had a bigger smile on, she pulled my blonde hair, jumped off my back and started swimming to shore.

"OWW! I'M GOING GET YOU!"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME FIRST!" Bella giggled.

I let go of Rose and I went after her, Bella got out of the water and turned around to see, that I was right behind her. She yelled and started running.

I was running after her. I was so close, but then Bella fell and hit her head on a rock.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW shit!"

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm bleeding."

I checked her head and she was bleeding on the right side. I heard Rose running behind us worried.

"OH MY GOD! Bella are you okay? What happened? Jasper did you push her?"

How could Rose actually say that? I would never hurt Bella. Bella was my friend too now and she was cool why would I hurt her?

"Rose I-"

"No he didn't do anything I tripped, did I forget to tell you guys that I fall a lot and bleed a lot." Bella said.

"We should take you to the ER." Rosa said.

Rose helped Bella up and they went to get there stuff. I didn't understand why Rose was being so protective of Bella.

It was weird... but then again if Rose was happy than I was happy.

Rose deserved to be happy. She's been through so much...

I didn't want to think about what happened to her 2 years ago, I couldn't believe that I didn't save her faster.

My baby sister was hurting and I couldn't save her fast enough, I should of payed attention more... I should have seen the signs...

I can't change the past even though I want to so badly I wish I could take away the pain she went through I would of gave up anything even my own life just to undo what happened to her. But the past is the past, I couldn't change it but now I could pay more attention, and try to make her happy, I owe it to her.

Rose's Point of View:

"Bella you're still bleeding, Jasper how long is it taking you to turn left and park already?"

"Rose calm down, this happens to me a lot." Bella said calmly.

"YOU'RE LOSING BLOOD AND YOU'RE CALM!" I yelled.

"Rose were here, stop freaking out." Jasper said.

"It's about time." I whispered.

I got so worried and protective of Bella, I don't know why. I just felt the need to help her; she has no siblings to protect her so maybe that's why I was acting like her moth- no, her sister. So what there's nothing wrong with that? Right?

-----

Okay whatever I had to think about something else... why were they taking so long? What if something happened to her, what if she's DEAD!

"JASPER! WHATS TAKING SO LONG? WHAT IF SHES DEAD AND THERE NOT TELLING US ANYTHING, WHAT IF-"

"ROSE! R-e-l-a-x I'm sure she's okay." Jasper said well rolling his' eyes.

"But Jazz why isn't-"

"ROSE SHUT IT!"

Asshole.

Bella's Point of View:

"You'll be just fine, but if you start feeling pain just take some Advil." Dr. Cullen said.

"Okay thanks." I replied.

"You should go home and-"

"BELLA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rose screamed. I saw Jasper behind her roll his' eyes.

"Rose relax. Please, I'm 100% fine."

"Are you sure... mmm Dr. did you do an x-ray or a cat scan or maybe-" Rose continued talking.

"Rose please." I whined.

"Rose?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes." Rose answered.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I am 110% sure that your sister Bella is okay." Dr. Cullen positively said with a smile.

Sister? Sister? Rose and I sisters?

"Were not sisters were just friends." I whispered.

"Oh my bad, it's just the way Rose is acting all protective and worried for you I thought you were sisters, well you have great friends Bella."

"Yeah I know." I replied.

Out of nowhere this goddess came yelling in.

"Carlisle you mother-"

"Edward!" yelled.

"Carlisle you bastard if you don't give me back my credit card back I swear to fucking god I'll break your skull in half!"

"Edward Masen Cullen I'm working get out before I have to drag your ass out and this time I'll do it myself." Dr. Cullen answered calmly.

This time.

Does he do this all the time?

Edward turned around he was about to leave, he was staring at me and I was just staring back.

He had green eyes and copper hair that was everywhere, he was fit, and he was wearing black jeans and a white sweater.

WOW. I honestly haven't seen anyone as hot as him. I was just looking... okay fine I was drilling.

"What are you looking at? Take a picture it'll last longer. Bitch." he snapped at me.

"OH HELL NO!"Rose snapped back.

"Rose hold on." I said calmly.

"Oh wow seriously is that all you have? I AM A BITCH! Tell me something I don't know." If he thinks calling me a bitch will make me cry than he's retarded.

"Plus you need to fucking learn some manners and talk to your father with some respect. You spoiled brat." I was on a roll.

"Come down to earth, the world doesn't spin around you so get over yourself."

I was calm as the ocean, and I knew that was pissing him off.

Fuckward rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Asshole" I whispered.

Jasper and Rose where trying so hard not to laugh.

"Dr. Cullen I'm sorry but someone needed to bring him back to reality." I apologized.

"No Bella thank you I've never seen him speechless and leave without getting his way." Carlisle smiled.

"No problem, it's what I do to people with huge egos." I smirked.

Carlisle chuckled.

Jasper's Point of View:

WOW.

Note to self- never mess with Bella.

Rose's Point of View:

That's my girl!

_______________________

SO WHATCHA THINK??

DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU HATE IT?

TELL ME!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Thats right! I am updating AGAIN!!!!! I want thank readingforever! For supporting my story! Love yeah lots! This is for you!

Chapter Four

Edward's Point of View:

Carlisle, that prick came home with a smile on his' face. And he's still sliming too! God I hate him!

We were eating dinner and I knew Esme sensed something going on, it was her nature.

"Okay spill it, what happened now?" Esme asked annoyed.

"Nothing mom." I answered bitterly.

"Well I wouldn't say _nothing_ happened." Carlisle that asshole said. Could he's smile get any bigger?

Esme was curious now. I honestly needed to leave now. So I got up and left, I headed up the stairs to my room.

I turned the music on and I just lay down and started thinking. Tomorrow I had school.

Fuck I hate school it's so boring and all those hormonal girls on my ass. As if they didn't know English, seriously how many times does a guy have to say no? I heard a knock and I knew it was Esme.

"Come in." I said, well turning off the music.

"Your father told me what happened today." She said.

I love Esme I really do but sometimes she was too nice for her own good. She cared about everyone. She has a heart of gold and she would hurt anyone who would even try and hurt her babies. She is a mama bear protecting her cubs. I would never disrespect her; she is the mother everyone wanted. She's cool. She's perfect. But Carlisle that bastard he's the bad cop and Esme is the good cop.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it. I don't even care." I lied I did care I honestly don't know why. It was just that no one ever talked to me like that.

But she did. Who the hell was she anyways?

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes mom." I replied.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Hey mom is Emmett and Alice home yet?"

"I they called me a few minutes ago and said they would be here soon." Esme answered and left the room.

Where's Emmett when you needed him.

Bella's Point of View:

I came home made lunch for Rose and Jasper they ate and after a few hours they left and told me they would pick me up in the morning at 8:30, for school.

I agreed and got Charlie's dinner ready. I made him some steaks, rice, and salad. After I was done I took a shower. When I got dressed I went downstairs to see that Charlie was in the kitchen eating.

"Hey Bells, the food is great! What happened to your head?" Charlie asked a little worried.

"Thanks, well I fell down and hit my head on a rock, I went to the ER and they said I was perfectly fine." I answered.

"Well that is the story of your life Bella." Charlie laughed at he's own joke.

WHICH WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed." I told Charlie before I headed upstairs.

"Did you eat?"Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

When I entered my room I went straight for the bed, I was so tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_______

Bella's dream:

_"You look beautiful." he said well holding my hand. We were walking along the beach, the sun was setting._

_"Bella?" he whispered._

_"Yes Edward." I whispered back._

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

"Huh...what...Charlie is that you? It's like 1:00 in the morning!" I hushed what the hell! Why did he wake me up! I was getting to the best part!

Perfect timing Charlie, perfect timing!

"Yes." he answered.

"Well...can I help you?" I said meanly.

"I thought I should wake you and tell you that your car is here." he told me.

"WHAT! REALLY WHEN?" I jumped off the bed and started running downstairs.

I opened the front door and my baby was there.

"I've missed you!" I said to my car... okay there's nothing wrong with talking to your car... seriously people talk to dogs so there's nothing wrong with talking to your car! Charlie was behind me and he was chuckling.

"Here's your key. But I think it's a little too late to go for a ride." Charlie smirked.

"Dad it's never, I mean _NEVER_ too late to go for a ride in your black beautiful BMW." I said cheerfully.

I grab the keys and entered the car. The feel of the cool leather made me realize that I was wearing my pink mini shorts with blue poke-a-dots with a grey sweater. I didn't really care. I started the engine and heard my baby come to life. It was music to my ears. I drove out of the parking lot and started going fast, ahhh I love the speed, I love the wind, I love the speakers in my car there amazing! I LOVE MY CAR!

Edward's Point of View:

Alice and Emmett came home about an five hours ago after Alice dragged Emmett to a shopping trip, yeah I know why would Emmett go shopping... well apparently the only way Alice would help Emmett with his' crush on this girl is if he went shopping with her. Now we were on the beach all three of us.

We did this almost every night, sometimes I would come alone. I love the calm of the ocean, well me and Alice made fun of Emmett.

"I still can't believe you went shopping with Alice for the whole day and the only info she gave you is talk to the girl."

Emmett looked pissed.

"Alice is a brat who fucking loves messing with me. The whole time she was trying to explain to me why I was a summer." Emmett said while glaring at Alice.

Alice looked at me and we both cracked up! Emmett was older than me and Alice by a year, therefore me and Alice are twins. Alice and I are fraternal twins I'm older than her by 5 minutes. I was tall she was short, I have copper hair she has black like Emmett, Emmett and I are big and she's so... small, where the hell did she get that I don't know our parents are average height and she's a pixie, but we all had green eyes just like Esme.

"Emmett listen to me just go and talk to the girl, that's the best advice you'll ever need." Alice said seriously.

"Whatever." Emmett answered back bitterly.

"So...Edward heard what happened today." Alice said both her and Emmett were looking at me now.

"What the fuck does the whole world know now? It's nothing important, stop talking about it. Whoever she was, was acting like a bitch."

"Well I think it's pretty fucking funny!" Emmett boomed.

"You think everything is funny." I replied back.

Emmett and Alice left, I didn't want to go home so I stayed behind. I was just listening to the waves and then I saw someone approaching me.

Bella's Point of View:

How the hell was I suppose to find someone on a beach at like 3:00 in the morning? Seriously Charlie could of full up my tank for me. I was walking for about 20 minutes now and I couldn't find anyone. After a few more minutes I saw someone in the distance, so I was walking towards the person. I couldn't see anything it was dark as hell out here. So I just kept walking and looking at my feet the whole time just in case I didn't fall and crack my head again. I knew it was stupid of me to be on a beach alone at this time and walking up to a complete stranger and asking for help, but honestly what else could I do. I finally was near the only person I could find on the beach at this hour, I didn't look up cause I felt stupid and I was fucking freezing my ass off so I wanted to hurry the conversation and see if this person would help me out.

"Hi mmm... I ran out of gas and I forgot my phone at home I was wondering if you could-?"

"_**YOU**_!" I heard the voice of the goddess yell.

_Edward. Holy fucking shit. _

I looked up to the sky and mentally screamed in my head.

_Hey big guy up there do you really fucking hate me?_

_---------------_

_**Watcha think???**_


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy People! And please review!

--ozzy

Chapter Five

Bella's Point of View:

Are you serious? This can't be happening, I need help at 3 in the morning and the only person who I find is Edward Cullen!

"Mmm…forget it. I guess I'll just... yeah…bye." I said at the speed of lightening. I started walking back.

Fuck seriously what hell was I going to do know? I have no phone, I am freezing to death and I ran out of gas. Maybe I should sleep in the car.

There was no way in hell I was leaving my car behind. _Never!_

"No wait." Edward grabbed my arm, it felt so weird but it felt right too. It was as if the shock of his touch brought my body back alive.

I spun around to face him.

"It's okay seriously I don't need_ your_ help."

I lied. I can't seriously be lying, come on your Bella for crying out loud you have been taking care of yourself for like ever!

But… this isn't about me…it's about _my car_… yea it's about _my baby_…NO BELLA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

"No seriously I don't mind helping out." Edward whispered.

What the hell is going on, why does he want to help me? I was fully insulating him today in front of his father.

And now here he was willing to help me out. I couldn't help it of course I dreamt of Edward he's fucking breath taking. And now he wanted to help me.

What the hell I thought I _knew_ guys like him, he wasn't supposed to want to help me out. And this only made me want to know who Edward was.

I couldn't believe I was about to say this but I might actually like Edward Cullen._ Fuck._

"Mmm… okay my car is about 20 minutes away." I whispered back.

Edward only nodded and followed behind me. We didn't talk and it was killing me! What was he thinking?

What if he was trying to get back at me for what happened between us? Oh god! I couldn't take it anymore so I just asked; I knew Rose would be so proud of me.

"Okay why you helping me out? I bitched at you today in front of your dad." I signed.

Edward _laughed_, HE FUCKING LAUGHED! Was this a good sign, well I don't fucking know. He stopped laughing and looked at me I knew I turned a deep red I could just feel the heat.

"Well… I don't know why I'm helping you out, but… you're just different." Edward replied.

_Different?_

Edward's Point of View:

"… you're just different."

She looked at me all confused. Of course she was different; she had the balls to bitch at me in front of my dad.

She didn't go all girly on me and she's fucking hot, her brown eyes were beautiful and her light brown waves reached all the way to the middle of her back.

She had short shorts on and her legs were long and they looked so smooth I wanted to touch them. She was shivering. I didn't know why I wanted to help her.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't melt in front of me like all those other girls. She was a challenge and I wanted to win.

"My car is right there. Cullen if this is a trick; I swear to god I'll kick your ass." She laughed.

"I see you're still a bitch." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Get use to it!" She said with a big smile, 'get use to it' so then there will be more time with… what the fuck I don't even know her name!

"Hey you never told me your name." I said confused, why she hasn't mentioned her name before. She looked at me and said:

"Bella Swan." Bella, what an innocent name but I knew better, there was nothing innocent about Bella. I couldn't wait to find out more about her… wait did I Edward Masen Cullen couldn't wait to get to know a girl. _Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought.

"Is that your car?!" I asked Bella, she had a BMW it was amazing, but it wasn't like my Volvo.

"Yup this is my baby." Bella said proudly.

"It's a nice car but I'm not going to lie your BMW has nothing on my Volvo." I said cocky.

"Is yours the silver one over there?" Bella pointed over my shoulder. I just nodded. Bella looked at me and then burst out of laughter.

What the hell was funny?

"Are you serious…hahaha…that's like a soccer mom's ride!" Bella said, she was still laughing.

"Hey! No its not! Look I'm here to help you out and you're laughing and my car." I snapped, first time in my life have I never had a comeback.

Bella Swan was so fucking getting to me.

"Okay sorry but I couldn't help myself." She replied with a huge smile on. The way she smiled took my breath away.

I couldn't believe it; I have never felt like this towards a girl. I don't even talk to them they act as if they have no brains. Bella was…different.

"Edward you there?" Bella was waving her hand in my face. I just realized that I haven't said anything.

"Yeah so what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well my car came today and I was so excited that I went for a ride and I totally forgot about gas or anything till it slowed down and I forgot my phone at home so I couldn't call my dad, well basically I'm stuck here."

"Okay no problem I have gas in the back of my car." I said well heading towards my car.

Bella was still staying beside her car when I got back. I filled up her tank.

"That should do it." I whispered.

"So how much do I owe you?" Bella asked.

"You don't owe me anything." I replied back. I may be a dick but I don't let girls pay.

"No Edward I owe you big if it weren't for you I would be here all night till Charlie found me." Bella said, well shivering.

"Bella get in the car your freezing."

"NO! EDWARD, TELL ME HOW MUCH I OWE YOU." Bella was STUBBORN!

"Your so stubborn just get in the car." I said annoyed.

"No."

"Bella"

"Edward."

"Just tell me how much I owe you, Edward it's not that hard!" Bella yelled.

"Bella get in the car." I said.

Both of us didn't say anything for a while. Man she was stubborn but I knew she wouldn't last another 5 minutes.

...

10 minutes later...

15...

20...

25...

Bella was shivering like crazy now. But I had to admit I was impressed she wasn't running off. After another 5 minutes Bella gave up.

"FINE! The only reason I'm agreeing is because I'm freezing!" Bella said well entering her car and driving off.

I watched her speed off. I got into my car and started laughing about what just happened.

_Bella. _

_What a crazy girl._

_---------_

_Whatcha think?_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but Im back! I was out of town, I went camping for a week! It was great, I got a tan and I had fun with friends! So lets get back to bussiness. I won't be able to update as much as I have when I first started this story... WHY you ask! Well I just finished summer school a week ago so basically my summer starts now and I want to have FUN! Plus my cousins from England are here and were going to go out! Plus my second cousin from Montreal is here and shes leaving soon so I have to plan a going away party... well you get the picture! BUT DONT WORRY ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!

--LOVE OZZY!

Chapter Six

Bella's Point of View:

"He thinks he's all that... _'Bella get in the car...Bella you're so stubborn'_...who does he think he is... ehhhh! I'm stubborn well he's stubborn!"

I was mumbling under my breath. I was pissed, more than pissed, I was annoyed and being annoyed and pissed is the worst combo ever! So I did what I always do when I'm in a bad mood, I blast my music and sing along. I was looking through my CDs to see what would calm me down.

Rockstar by Nickelback, yeah that will do for now.

_"I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be"_

I just kept singing.

_"I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs and a bathroom I can play baseball in and a king size tub big enough for ten plus me..."_

Here comes the chorus...

_"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap we'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat.... And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar..."_

By the time I got home I listened to at least 6 songs, which were loud and honestly I felt a lot better.

I saw Charlie sating on the porch.

"Bella! Where were you it's been hours!"

"Well _someone_ didn't fill up my tank and I got stuck and I forgot my phone, so well I waited till someone helped me out."

"Well I never _knew_ your tank was low but I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Dad I'm tired I'm going go to bed."

"I'm going to head to work soon"

"Dad it's like 4 in the morning and you're going to leave for work soon?"

"Bella it's almost 5:00, and by the time I get ready it will be 5:30 and by the time I get to the office it will be 6 and-"

"Okay dad I'm tired I'm going to sleep."

"Don't forget school starts at 8"

Are you fucking shiting me! Eight who the hell goes to school at eight? My old school starts at 9. Ehh.

"_Daddy_... mmm... I'm really tired so I was thinking that-"

"Bella you're going to school."

Fuck you Charlie! I even called him daddy, it usual works, but I was to tried to try harder. At least I should get a few hours of sleep.

_______________

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

What the hell is that noise, can someone turn that off already! After a few more beeps I realized it was my alarm. Its 7:00 in the morning.

It should be illegal to wake up this early. I got up and ran in the shower I knew if I didn't move within 5 minutes I would have fallen back asleep and never get back up.

I took a nice hot shower and than I finally decided to wear my white jeans with a white tank top and a blue cardigan with my black ked shoes.

My hair was straightened and my make up was light. By the time I was ready it was 7:45; I ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bar and a bottle of water.

I was getting my bag ready when I heard the door. Rose and Jazz where here.

"Coming!"

I ran and opened the door; Rose was wearing black tight jeans with a red plain shirt and red open toed high heels. Her hair was wavy and her make-up looked light. Jasper was wearing faded jeans and a white top, he's hair was everywhere, but it was cute.

"Bella you look so fucking cute!" Rose said and smiled.

"Thanks, but honey you look like a goddess." I said smiling back.

"Thanks babe." Rose said.

"Okay love birds lets get going before you too get down and dirty!" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up!"Rose and I said and then started laughing.

We walked out of the front door and Rose turned towards me and smiled.

"Bella your BMW is amazing!" Rose said.

"I know... I love my baby! That's why were taking my baby today and well for the rest of the year!" I yelled.

"No way have you seen my baby!" Rose said.

"No what do you have?" I asked.

"Red BMW M3 Convertible." Rosa smiled.

"Oh my god! That is so fucking hot!"

"I know." Rose smiled proudly.

"But were still taking my baby today!"I said.

"Fine, only because it's your first day of school." Rose huffed.

We made it to school in no time, it actually wasn't far away. It only took 10 minutes to get here. Well I was kinda speeding but who cares. You got to live a little.

I parked the car and all of us got out. Rose and Jasper started walking but I stayed behind.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"What if something happens to my baby?"

"Bella nothing is going to happen come on."Jasper pleaded.

"Okay fine. But if something happens to my baby I swear to god someone will lose a head!" I barked.

Jasper and Rose started laughing.

"Come we'll show you where the office is."Rose said.

"Well Rose you'll help Bella out I have to go to class or else Mr. Peer will be up my ass again."Jasper said.

"Okay, see you at lunch."Rose replied.

Jasper started walking to another building towards the east. Rose walked me in to a building which was plain and boring. I saw a lady who was probably in her late 40s behind the counter. She looked at me twice and said:

"You must be the new kid."She smiled.

"Yup that's me." I asked.

"I'm Mrs. Cope, and I am one of the sectaries here. Welcome." She said.

"Here's your schedule and this piece of paper that you need all your teachers to sign and you have to return it after school."

"Thanks."I said and went through the double white doors. Rose was leaning on the wall outside the office.

"So what do you have first period?" Rose asked.

"I got English, you?"

"Great, I have English too!"

Rosa and I were walking to the second building where English was. We were running late but we didn't care.

"Rosa, what do you do around here to have fun?"I asked.

"Well I don't really go out much, me and Jasper work, how do you think I bought my baby?" She smirked.

"Well where do you work?"I asked.

"I'm a waitress. Yeah I know doesn't seem much but I get paid 10 bucks an hour, and I work for 6 hours a day, five days a week, I don't work on weekends which is great. Its a easy job."

"Well that's 300 a week."I said. "That's not bad."

"That's not it; I also get tips which are between 50-200 dollars a table." Rose said.

"I bet all the guys tip really big." I laughed.

Rose looked really uncomfortable when I made the comment.

"Rose it's just a joke." I said.

"Yeah I know."Rose whispered.

Before I knew it we were in front of the English building. Rose and I got inside, and all eyes were on us.

"It's nice to see that you two ladies decided to join us." Mr. whatever said. I knew he was going to be dick.

"Whatever Mr. Robert." Rose said and went to the back of the room to a table with two seats. I handed my slip so he could sign it.

"Welcome to Fort Vancouver High Isabella."Mr. Robert said.

"It's Bella. Just Bella." I said annoyed.

"Take a seat Isabella." Fuck face said with a huge grin on his' face.

"Its Bella didn't you hear me the first time." Every eye was on me, I saw Rose smirking in the back of the room.

"Well I'm going to call you Isabella." Fuck face said.

"Well than I'm going to call you _Robby_."

"No you may not!"Robby snapped.

"Than don't call me Isabella."I snapped back.

"Isabella get to your seat before I send you to the office."

_"WHATEVER ROBBY!"_ I yelled and headed towards my seat.

The rest of the period went by slow Robby kept asking me questions about some stupid book we were doing, he thought he was actually getting to me but little did he know that I was in advance English in Toronto. So basically I answered all he's questions right the whole period long, as if that was not enough all the guys were winking at me and all the girls were glaring.

Second period was way worse neither Rose or Jasper were in my math class. The teacher whatever her name was didn't even give a shit which was a plus. But time seemed to drag on and on. The only seat that was empty was beside this girl she had short black spiky hair everywhere she was so small she looks like a pixie. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that was above the knee her top was white and she had green eyes.

I took my seat and didn't even feel the need to say hi or anything. But pixie felt the need to chat.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen."

What did she just say? _Cullen. Edward Cullen._

"Hello my name is Bella Swan." I said.

"So how do you like it here?" She asked with a smile on her face, while at least she didn't glare at me like those other girls in this school.

"It's okay." I said. Alice seems really sweet. I feel like I knew her for a really long time it felt weird.

"Come on you can be honest with me." Alice said while looking at me with her big green eyes. I knew her and Edward are related they have the same colour eyes, pale skin and they were both beautiful.

I laughed. "Well I think I can do without the glares from all the girls and the winks from all the guys."

"Hey! It's not their fault you're too pretty." Alice laughed.

I blushed like I always do and said: "Well than I guess you and your brother get winks and glares too."

"Hold on you know my brothers? Which one?" Alice asked confused.

"Well I only know Edward, I met him at the hospital and-"

"WAIT YOUR THE GIRL WHO BITCHED AT HIM?"Alice asked and she burst into laughter.

"Mmm... I guess that's me." I said and blushed; great now her whole family thinks I'm a bitch.

"You're so cool; we are totally going to be best friends!" Alice cheered.

_________

Math class went by fast when Alice and I started talking, we talked about random things and then she made me go shopping with her. It's not that I hate shopping it's just that Alice seemed like those girls who would spend hours in one store. The bell rang; Alice and I got our stuff and headed towards the door.

"So want to join me for lunch?" Alice asked.

"Sorry Ali but I'm sitting with Rose and Jasper." I said.

"You know them?" Ali asked.

"Yeah there my friends were actually neighbours. Why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing... well I'll see you later." Alice said and went down the hall.

Weird. So I went to my locker and put my shit in I saw Rose coming towards me.

"How was class?" She asked.

"Good, I made a new friend who's taking me shopping this weekend which reminds me you're so coming with me! By the way where's Jazz?"

"What friend? Jazz is in the cafe waiting for us."

"Alice Cullen. And please tell me you're going to come with me!"

"So you meet the pixie." Rose smiled.

"Yup."

We went inside the cafe and Jazz was already at a table with a tray of food. We went and joined him.

"So Bella how was it so far?" Jazz asked.

"Its like shit on a stick." I said with a grin.

Jasper and Rose laughed.

"Dig in I bought a bit of everything." Jasper said.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though."

We were just sitting down when someone big approached me. He must be a Cullen, he has green eyes and pale skin and black hair like Alice. He had a big grin on his face. And he was beautiful.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm Emmett, your Bella right." He asked. I nodded.

"You're the one who bitched at Edward right?" He asked. I blushed and nodded.

"I just wanted to say you're fucking amazing." He laughed. I blushed even harder. Rose and Jazz were laughing too. Than all of sudden Alice was right behind Emmett.

"Emmett, Edwards pissed."She laughed and I saw Edward at a table in the back of the cafe.

"So Bella were still on for Saturday right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah and _Rose is going to join_ us too." I said with a big smile and faced Rose who looked pissed. "_Right_ Rose." I said with a bigger smile.

"Of course... anything for Bella." Rose said through clenched teeth. She was so going to kick my ass later.

"Great! We'll talk about the details later." Alice yelled well going back to her table with Edward. Emmett was still at our table. He was just looking at Rose. Jasper saw what was going on and he cleared his throat, but that still didn't work. So Jasper put he's arm around Rose and pulled her in tight.

Emmett saw what Jasper was trying to state.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Emmett said before he left. Emmett likes Rose!

_"Emmett likes Rose! Emmett likes Rose! Emmett likes Rose!"_ I whispered like a 5 year old.

Jasper looked so protective and Rose looked ...scared, what the hell was going on.

Edwards Point of View:

I knew Emmett would do something so embarrassing. When he came back to the table he looked so...sad. Alice looked at me with worried eyes. Emmett sat down and didn't say anything. This is so unlike Emmett he would of made fun of me right this moment but he didn't. He was just sitting there picking at he's food. _HE NEVER PICKED AT HIS FOOD; HE WOULD OF ATE THAT SHIT IN A HEART BEAT!_ I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Em what's wrong?" Alice whispered. Alice sat closer to him and put her arms around of Emmett. Alice has always been the comforter. She's a sweet pixie. Who cares about everyone? She has a big heart. She got that from Esme.

"Nothing" Emmett whispered back.

"Its okay everything is going to work out."Alice said.

"Yeah right did you see the way Jasper glared at me and Rose didn't even look at my direction." Emmett said.

"Don't worry. Emmy bear you act like you don't know me, I'm going to help you out I promise." Alice said well looking Emmett right in the eyes.

"Ali don't call me _Emmy bear_ again."Emmett said.

Alice and I laughed now that's the Emmett we knew.

For the rest of lunch we just sat and talked. And every now and then I would look at Bella she looked so beautiful today. And sometimes she would look in my direction too. The bell rang and I had biology. Em and Ali went to their classes.

I was one of the early people. My seat was on the left side of the classroom where the windows were. I sat at the third table alone. Jasper and Bella walked in and sat in front of me. Mike sat infront of Bella and Jasper, he turned around and he was introducing himself to Bella.

"So Bella its nice to see you again! I was wondering if you need help around school or maybe around town I'm always here." Mike smiled.

"Umm... Mike that's really a nice offer but I don't hang around dudes who can't stop looking at my chest." Bella said with a sigh.

Mike turned red and I was trying so hard to hold my laughter in. Jasper was laughing. Mike was just frozen. Finally Jasper stopped laughing and looked Mike in the eyes and said:

"Turn around." In a firm voice.

Mike turned around and Bella just chuckled. Mr. Smith was late as usual so everyone was talking. After a few minutes Mr. Smith came to class. He apologized for being late and started the lesson. The whole period went by so slow Bella never said a word to me. After all I did for her. What a bitch.

The bell finally rang. I have gym now, than I can finally get out of this school. I got out before anyone could get up. I was first in the changing room.

I changed and went inside the gym. I started starghing. Mr. Clapp was setting up the volleyball net. Students started filling up the gym. And then I saw her, she had the mini green shorts and the FVH shirt on. Her long legs looked so smooth and her straight hair in a pony tail. Bella was looking at me too.

We were just looking at each other. Mr. Clapp told everyone to get a partner and get volleyball and start practicing. I was walking towards Bella and she was walking towards me too. When Bella and I finally approached Tyler got in the middle of us and I knew he was going to ask Bella to be his' partner.

Fucking prick, I was going to ask her.

"Hey I'm Tyler I was wondering if I could be your partner." Tyler smiled. What a douche.

"Hi I'm Bella it's nice to meet you but... I...mmm..." Bella was looking me in the eyes and glaring at me. Okay that's my cue.

"I already asked her to be my partner." I said why was I so mad that these pricks were around Bella.

"Yeah and I already agreed... sorry."Bella said.

"Okay how about I take you to dinner than." Tyler asked. What the fuck. NO! No you can't go out with Bella. Before Bella could say anything I just lost it.

"No! She can't...she has dinner plans... with me." I blurt it out. What the hell was I doing...? I don't care I'm not going to let Bella go out with this douche.

Tyler was staring at Bella waiting for her to say something. Come on Bella don't make me look like a fool.

"Yeah." Bella whispered. "Mmm... I'll be right back." Bella said and headed towards the doors.

Bella's Point of View:

What the hell just happened? Since when was I Edward's partner and since when was I going to dinner with him? I ran out of the gym and just stayed there.

What was I going to do? Why was I over reacting it was just dinner? It wasn't like he was going to take me to meet his' parents. But what would Charlie say.

He wouldn't like the fact that his' _little girl_ was going on a date. It's true I never been on a date. And I never really cared. I had friends who thought they were in love when they were 15, seriously you're fucking 15 and you think you found the love of your life. Ehh.

I bet whoever saw me run away from a date with Edward Cullen would think I'm crazy but it's not like that. I don't want to get involved with someone, cause I knew I would fall for him in a heartbeat, I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to be another girl he's been with. I didn't want people labelling me as another one of Edward Cullen's left over's. And I sure as hell don't want to be the centre of attention. Plus I bet he was just saying that so I wouldn't be stuck going out with Tyler. Yeah that had to be it.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward. How long have I been out here? How long has Edward been out here? Edward was now facing me, he looked worried.

"Yeah.I guess I should get back inside." I whispered.

"Well class is almost over." Edward said with a shy smile.

Class was almost over? How long have I been out here? I guess was just lost in my thoughts.

"I guess I'll just go change." I said well walking passed him.

"Bella wait."Edward yelled.

I turned around and Edward was already beside me. I was just looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He gave me his' crooked smile. "I'll get your number from Alice see yeah tonight." And with that he left.

------------

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm trying to find computers I can use, and I finally did. I'll probably update another chapter today. So please review.

love,

ozzie13

Chapter Seven

Edward's Point of View:

"Alice!" I yelled out. I was walking around outside looking for Alice.

"I'm in the garage!" Alice yelled.

I walked in the garage and Alice was beside her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, which was in between my Volvo and Emmett's big ass Jeep.

"I need something from you." I said.

"What would that be?" Alice asked.

"I need Bella's number." I said. Alice looked so shocked and than she started jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOD! WHY? YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER OUT? HOW? WHEN?" Alice was yelling. For someone so small she had a lot of energy and a loud voice.

I told Ali what happened today in gym class. I told her how Bella ran out of the gym and never returned back, and how I went after her, I told her about the night before.

I told Alice everything. We always told each other everything. Finally Alice gave me Bella's number and than I went in to my room to call her. It was 4pm. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard Bella in the other line.

"Hey Bella it's me." I said "Remember I said I would call about dinner tonight."

"Yeah hey Edward mmm...can you hold on for a second." She asked.

"Sure."

I heard Bella put the phone down. I also heard some laughing going on, on the other line. Was someone with her? Was she laughing at me? And than I heard Bella yell.

"ROSE SHUT THE HELL UP!" So Rose was with her, than I heard Bella pick up the phone and said:

"Sorry about that, I think there's a BIG FAT UGLY SMELLY RAT around." Bella laughed.

I couldn't help myself I laughed too. I heard someone throw something in  
the background. Bella laughed harder and I heard her running.

"HAHAHA! MISS ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed. I was so fucking worried.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Owww that hurt ...Rosa your a bitch...owww...Oh Edward you still there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah you okay?" I asked.

"The big fat ugly smelly rat tackled me." Bella whined. She sounds so adorable. Than I heard her scream again. What the hell was Rosa doing to the girl? There was some more screaming going on. I was just listening.

"Yeah so Fuckward be here early cause you got to talk to Charlie. Bye." Rose said and hung up.

Charlie? Please don't tell me I have to talk to her father!

Bella's Point of View:

After Rosa and I were done tackling one another we went walking on the beach, it was so beautiful and relaxing.

We finally sat down near a big tree. We were both silent, it wasn't an awkward silence. I was finally going to ask Rosa about why Jasper was so protective of her, and why she seemed scared of Emmett.

"Rosa can I ask you something? But you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said. Rose just nodded.

"Why is Jazz so protective of you?" I whispered. She just looked at me like she really wanted to tell me something big but at the same time it looked like she didn't want to tell me anything.

Rosa's Point of View:

How could I tell her? Why should I tell her? I didn't need people walking on egg shells around me. Why is my past always haunting me? Why can't I just be normal?

Today at lunch was possibly the most awkward moment ever! Emmett was just looking at me, I'm not going to lie and say oh that I wasn't scared. Cause I was. I was sacred shitless. I didn't want this. I knew how Jazz would react. After what happened two years ago, he's been looking out for me and always there to scare away boys. And now my past was coming back to make my life even more shitter.

I didn't know what to tell Bella. A part of me wanted to tell her everything but the other part of me wanted to get up and run away.

"Like I said you don't have to tell me anything" Bella said. I was so glad because I didn't know what to say. I just nodded and gave her a small smile. Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right." She whispered.

"Yeah I know thanks, you know I'm here for you too babe." I whispered back.

Bella smiled and nodded. We sat like that for a few minutes or maybe longer without saying a word. It was nice just being able to just be.

Bella's Point of View:

I didn't want to push Rosa. So I didn't. I told her she didn't have to tell me if she didn't want to and she was relieved. So I told her that I would always be here for her. So when she felt comfortable to talk to me than I would listen.

We were just sitting down and it was getting late and I needed to get ready for my date with Cullen. Date. With. Edward-freaking-Cullen. STOP THAT! I told myself. I don't even know him. Its just dinner. Just dinner. I'll show him that Bella Swan does not fall for his perfect crooked smile and he's perfect face and he's lips and that hair of his...NO ITS JUST DINNER.

"Rosa I got to go get ready."

"Yeah we should get going Jazz must be worrying about me."

"But you have to help me get ready."

"Of course anything for Bella." Rose rolled her eyes and smirked.

We got up and started walking towards my place. I realized Rosa would do anything for me well except drive her car. Hmmm I wonder how much begging I would have to do to get her to let me drive her BMW.

------

"Rosa I don't know what to wear!" I whined.

"Bella I am telling you to wear that blue dress." She said annoyed.

"But Rosa-"

"BELLA WEAR THE BLUE ONE, I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS I GOTTA GO TO WORK!" Rosa yelled well walking out of my room.

Fine. I'll just wear the freaking blue dress. It wasn't as if the dress wasn't pretty, because it was. It is above the knees, it had spaghetti straps and it didn't show so much cleavage. But I felt over dressed but at the same time I felt under dressed. Fuck. I should just get out of the closet before I started trying everything I have. I got out and went to put on my make-up.

Rosa already curled my hair after I came out of the shower. When I was done getting my bag and adding the finishing touches I had to tell Charlie. I was keeping it off all night.

But I had to say something before Edward came. I went to the kitchen I knew he was in there eating dinner that I had made before I went in the shower. When I walked in I saw Charlie's head snap up. Probably because my black open toed high heels were clicking away.

"Are you going out tonight?" Charlie asked well still chewing away.

"Yeah... about that... you see this-"

DING-DONG

Saved by the bell.

Edward's Point of View:

6:45pm. And I was at the door way. I've never been nervous, hell I've never meet a girl's father before. What did I get myself into? Bella opened the door and I thought my jaw would drop. She had a blue dress which looked great on her pale skin. Her hair was curly and so fucking shiny. She looked breath taking.

"Hi" Bella whispered.

"Hey" I said.

"Come in." Bella said with a smile.

I walked behind her. Her house was nice. She led me to the kitchen. And sitting on a stool beside the island was the father of this beautiful bitch.

------

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Third Person:

There was an awkward silence going on in the kitchen after the introductions. _Oh god, I got to do something._ Bella thought.

"So yeah... we better get going." Bella said.

"Yeah we should." Edward agreed with relief, but apparently Charlie had other ideas.

"Just wait a minute. I think Eddie and I should have a chat." Charlie said while glaring at Edward.

"Dad please this _so_ unnecessary." Bella replied well narrowing her eyes at Charlie. She knew what Charlie was going to. _He's so going to grill Edward._

"No Bella its okay." Edward said. _Fine if Charlie wants to be dick than bring it on old man! _Edward thought.

"So Eddie where do you plan on taking my daughter tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Well sir my name is Edward Cullen, and I plan on taking Bella out to dinner." Edward said. _Cullen_? Charlie thought.

"Are you Carlisle' son?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I am." Edward replied.

"Well what a surprise, Bella I was going to tell you that tomorrow night Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are coming for dinner." Charlie said with a smile. He was so proud to be working with one of the top business man in Vancouver.

"That's nice dad were going to get going now." Bella said annoyed. _Another one of his business dinners, god why couldn't he go to a restaurant but than again I get to cook!_ Bella thought. _And to meet Edward's parents, can't wait till they spill Edwards's most embarrassing moments. _

"One more thing before you leave, Eddie if you hurt my daughter I don't care who your parents are I swear to god someone will loose a-"

"DAD PLEASE!" Bella yelled and grabbed Edwards hand and went out the front door.

Poor Edward didn't know what to say, but he likes the fact that Charlie actually cares about Bella. _Wish he would stop calling me Eddie_. Edward thought.

Edward's Point of View:

"I'm sorry about that" Bella said, she was still holding my hand when we got out of the house. We were heading towards my car.

"It's okay. Honestly I never had a father who was so...so..."

"Up front and is a totally over protective old bastard." Bella said well blushing. I started laughing at what she said. The way she blushed at everything was so fucking cute.

"Well I've never really talked to one of my dates fathers before. So I think that went well, no one lost any body parts. Hopefully that will stay that way."

Bella started laughing; we were at the passenger side of the car. I open the door for her, trying to be a fucking gentleman. She was shocked when I opened her door.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

She got in and I made my way to the driver's side. I start driving and neither Bella nor I talk. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. After about 10 minutes Bella turned her whole body towards me. I came to a red light.

"So...where we going?" Bella asked.

"Well there's this nice seafood place, Joe Fortes Seafood Restaurant." I said.

Bella started laughing. What hell was funny? Did she not like that place. I said nothing just let her laughter die down.

"Sorry." Bella whispered.

"Its okay... um I was wondering what was funny?" I asked never looking at Bella as I said this.

"Oh you know Mike Newton?" Bella asked. Newton, what the hell does he have to do with this?

"Yeah." I said trying to figure out where this was going.

"So Mike works there. I've been there once with Charlie and he totally hit on me in front of my dad, and well my dad just asked if we could get a waitress." Bella laughed.

"Long story short Mike stayed at least ten feet away from Charlie the whole night." Bella giggled.

I started laughing with her.

"Forgot to mention about bio today. Did you see the way he was eyeing my girls!" Bella laughed and blushed a beautiful pink.

I can't believe she said that. I started laughing harder.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure no one will eye your girls tonight." I chuckled. Bella turned the deepest red. So fucking cute.

After a few minutes of driving we were parked outside of Joe's. I went to open Bella's door, she whispered a thank you. We walked inside. There was a blonde hostess, smiling brightly at me.

"Good evening, welcome to Joe's seafood. How can I help you tonight?" Blondie said only speaking to me. I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Well have a table for two." I replied. Blondie took us to a table near a window. Bella was smiling well she was taking her seat.

"Someone's happy?" I questioned. Bella chuckled.

"Well Edward, I think Mike is going to serve us tonight." Bella said.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Well Charlie and I sat at the exact same table. And I'm pretty sure most places have assigned tables." Bella said.

"Bella!" Mike yelled as he was making his way to our table.

"Speak of the devil." I whispered.

Bella chuckled.

"Hello there Mike." Bella said with sarcasm.

"Mike." I said firmly. "Can you give us a moment?" I asked Mike.

Mike nodded and left.

"Bella if you want to go somewhere else, we can leave." I asked Bella.

"No seriously its okay, we don't need to leave." She whispered.

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me and we can leave whenever." I told her.

"Thank you." Bella said, and I could swear I saw a tear roll down her beautiful cheek. She wiped her cheek. And just looked at me like I was the first person whoever asked her if she was fine. Why did she thank me for? For caring?

"For what?" I whispered.

Bella's Point Of View:

I wiped the salty tear that escaped my watery eyes. I know it was stupid of me to cry, but ... no one has ever cared about me. It was sweet but it was weird, I've always took care of myself ever since I can remember.

And when Edward asked if I wanted to leave, it was like he saw right through me. But how? I have always had this wall up and no one has ever seen through it. But Edward did. Edward was looking at me as if he was reading me like a book.

"For what?" he whispered.

"For...caring." I whispered so softly. Edward didn't say anything; he just kept looking at me. I saw he's hand move on top of the table, moving slowly towards mine, he was going to hold my hand, but out of no where Mike came to our table.

"So what will we be having today?" Mike said well glaring at Edward's hand-which was right beside mine, our fingers touching. Edward looked annoyed and I was kind of ticked off.

"Well I'll have the garlic shrimp and a coke" I said rudely. But Mike never got the hint that I hated him being around me, but Edward did he gave me his crocked smile and held my hand! I almost fainted.

"I'll have the same." Edward said well smiling.

Mike looked at our hands and frowned, I almost felt bad. Almost, until he started ogling me again. This time I cleared my throat. Mike looked at me and _WINKED!_ He fucking winked at me well I was on a date with _Edward Cullen_, who was right _in front_ of me. Edward looked... pissed more than pissed he had steam coming out of his' ears.

"That's it!" Edward yelled well jumping to his' feet. All eyes where on us. Mike was looking at Edward finally, and he was just so fucking calm, well Edward looked like he was going to kill.

"Edward _please._" I begged.

"You listen to me Newton if you fucking can't stop staring at my Bella I'll beat the shit out of you!" Edward yelled.

_MY Bella_? Did he just say that? _My Bella_. I love the sound of that.

"Dude chill you have no claim over her!" Mike yelled back.

"Fuck you Newton!"

"Fuck you Cullen!"

And that did it. Edward's fist made contact with Mike's face.

------

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So heres another chapter. I got a little problem going on with this story. I have so many ideas I just don't know how to type it out! Seriously theres so much drama that **HAS** to come up. But don't worry I'm trying hard to focus. Since I'm having trouble writing for this story I started another one Its called** 'Already Gone'** its so fun to write it. I cry alot when I first wrote it cause I'm a sucker for emotionally stories! Maybe you should check it out!

Anyways now lets R&R!

Chapter Nine

Bella's Point of View:

Silence. Edward didn't say anything neither did I. What was I supposed to say? _'I'm so proud of you; you got him right in the eye!'_ No. I couldn't say that. Even though deep, deep, deep down I wanted to say it. I mean who wouldn't? Mike was annoying; he had to see that coming. Ever since we left the restaurant. Edward hasn't spoken a word. What was he thinking? Where were we going?

Edward didn't look in my direction at all; neither did I look at him. But I wanted too. Really badly. Was he angry at me? Did he regret going on a date with me? So I turned my body slowly trying not to be caught looking. Edward's face was expressionless, he's eyes on the road, he's fist clenched to the stirring wheel for dear life. Was he nervous? As I was looking at Edward I noticed that he's right fist was swollen and there was blood. Of course there was going to be damages, the way he hit Mike I am surprised Mike didn't black out.

"You're hurt." I whispered.

"I'm fine." Edward replied.

"You're bleeding." I said back.

"It's nothing." Edward said calmly.

I got my bag which was between my legs. I looked through my things trying to find some tissue or anything to clean the blood with. Luckily I found some tissues. I took some out and gently took Edward's hand into mine. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I started whipping softly; there was some dry blood so I had to rub hard, which made Edward hiss so lightly. I knew it was hurting him but he won't tell me, probably one of this macho man codes _'Rule # 38 never show weakness in front of a girl.'_

"Sorry, we should put some ice on your hand before it gets too swollen."

"I'm fine seriously."

"Lets go to my place, Charlie is already asleep."

Edward nodded and in the next 15 minutes we were at Charlie's. I got my bag and got out of the car. Edward was still in the drivers' seat.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I...um... maybe I should just go home...I mean I already fucked this date up...we don't need Charlie waking up and-"

"Cullen get out, I'm waiting in the kitchen for you." I said and headed towards the front door. As I opened the front door I heard Edward close by.

The house was dark but Charlie left the kitchen light open, he would always leave the kitchen lights on when I would go out. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen bag of peas and put it on the island. Edward walked in and stood in the middle of the kitchen. I took a seat on one of the stools.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked well tapping the seat beside me. Edward took he's seat. I grabbed the frozen peas and took Edwards right hand and put it in to mine. I put the frozen peas over his' knuckles. Edward hissed softly. We sat in silence. Never did I let go of Edward's hand.

"Sorry." Edward whispered. I looked into his' eyes they were a light shade of green.

"About?" I asked.

"Well I fucked up the date...but you had to agree with me Newton needed to learn a lesson." Edward said.

I chuckled." Your right and...thank you...for sticking up for me. It really means a lot to me. Seriously you don't know how much that touched me."

"No one has ever sticked up or care for me." God could I make a bigger fool out of myself! I just poured a little bit of my soul out to Edward. _Kill. Me. Now._ I knew I turned a cherry red, I can just feel the heat. I looked at Edward and I saw the most beautiful soft green eyes looking into my brown ones.

"I care." Edward said while cupping my cheek. I sucked in a big gulp of air. Edward was leaning in slowly never breaking eye contact. He was going to kiss me! He leaned he's forehead on mine, still keeping eye contact.

"Bella...can I...kiss you?" Edward whispered.

I didn't say anything, because I... didn't know how to kiss. I've never had a kiss. Oh god this is embarrassing.

"Edward, I...um... I might not be good at this." I whispered. I probably turned a deep red. Edward was smiling he's crock smile. How I wished the ground would sollow me whole.

"Don't worry just follow my lead." Edward chuckled.

Edward's lips leaned in slowly putting pressure on my lips. The moment he's lips made contact with mine I felt whole. My walls were tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight. Nothing else mattered. It was just Edward and I. Together. Sealed with a kiss.

The kiss got rougher, and I loved every minute of it. I moved perfectly with Edward's lips. We were in sync, as if we were made for each other.

I parted my lips, giving access for Edward's warm sweet tongue in. As if right on cue Edward gave access to me. Our tongues fought for domination. My lungs were burning. Burning for oxygen. I broke the kiss. So I could fill up my lungs for seconds. As I try to steady my breathing, Edward was trailing kisses down my cheeks to my neck. When he kissed up and down my neck he leaned his' head in the crop of my neck.

I waited for Edward to steady his' breathing before I kissed the living daylight out of him. I bent my head down and kissed Edward's forehead. He looked up; he's green full of lust eyes were burning in to mine. Everything felt so right. As if I knew Edward my whole life. As if we were meant to be.

"This feels so right...I'm scared." I whispered. Edward's eyes looked hurt. He leaned his' forehead to mine and looked into my eyes and said:

"Don't be, I'll never hurt you."

"Promise." I whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back.

Edward kissed my forehead and cupped my cheeks looked me in the eyes and kissed me with such passion, I was speechless.

Today was the best day of my life. Edward kissed me, but not only that but he cared about me. And I felt wanted. I knew it was too early to say the L word, but I just knew that I couldn't live without Edward Cullen. He made me feel whole. He made me feel. Never ever has my wall fell apart. Never. Edward Cullen is perfect. I didn't need my wall when I was with Edward, because Edward Cullen is my wall. He protected me, made sure I was okay and maybe he didn't love me but he would at least like me.

For the moment I was complete.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

--------

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I'm getting writers block. So well your waiting you should check out my other story **'Already Gone'**!

Chapter Ten

Rose's Point Of View:

"So after the making out he finally left?"

"Yup" Bella popped her 'p'. She had a smug look on her face. God I hated being around people in love.

"Well miss _'OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME'_ I'm out of here!" I said well getting up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere far away from your lovey dovey state!" I yelled back before I walked out of the cafe. I heard Bella giggle. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Cullen move to Bella's table.

Thank god I was gone. It was lunch, I was bored and I was alone. What can I do? What is there to do? Where was Jasper? I could go to the library, or go hang out in my car. Car it is. I walked out of the building and headed straight to the parking lot. I made it to my car in about 10 minutes. I got in and went threw my CDs. What should I listen to today?

Third Person:

It was lunch and Emmett was in his car. These days he has been down. Why you ask? Well the girl of his' dreams Rosalie Hale won't even look in his' direction.

He was looking out of his huge Jeep's window and saw the girl of his dream walking to her car. Rosa's car was only 2 cars away. Rosa didn't notice Emmett. She just got into her car and was wondering what to listen to. On the other hand Emmett was having a conversation with himself. _Maybe I should go and say hi_. _No you cant she'll probably run away. Why would she run away from me?_ Emmett disgust with himself. _Stop being a pussy and get the hell over there._ Emmett's more brave side won the battle.

Nervously Emmett got out of his' car and started walking slowly towards the shiny red BMW. He started having second thoughts. _Maybe I should just run and never look back._ Almost agreeing to his new idea Rose just noticed a nervous Emmett coming her way. She got so shocked she dropped all her CDs. Before he could run he saw that Rose noticed him. _Can't run now, she noticed me, if I run she might think I'm chicken or something _Emmett thought.

So shocked Rose couldn't even move. _Oh god, what does he want from me?!_ Rose panicked. _Okay calm down._ Rose thought_. Maybe he's just coming here to ask about the math homework._ Rose tried reassuring herself.

By this point Emmett made it to Rose's car. He was nervous. Rose was looking at him as if she just seen a ghost. Her window was rolled down and all the CDs where everywhere.

"Hi" Emmett said.

Rose's Point Of View:

"H-Hello" I spat out. Oh god I look like a fool. Emmett just stared at me. He's lips forming a small smile.

"How are you?" Emmett asked.

"Well big guy I was doing just fine until you can along." Oh god did I just say that. Emmett's smile fell. _Yup I did just say that._

"Rose why don't you like me?" Emmett asked in a sad tone.

"Its not you I just don't like anyone." I said trying to make him feel better. I mean if he only knew the real reason he'll probably pity me and run.

"You never gave me a chance, maybe we can go to dinner or-" I had to cut him off.

"Listen Cullen, I can't... I just...I have my reasons. So please just leave me alone. It would be good for the both of us." I told him. I kept an emotionless face on. Emmett's face showed so much hurt I almost thought I should just go out with the guy.

Almost.

----------

Review please!

Don't worry I just need a few days to think! And I promise you that I will update and get this story on a roll!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys! I know its been long, and I am sorry. I had writers block but now I think I got the story going again! I also been busy writing my other stories **Already Gone** had so much reviews, so I couldn't help but update that story! Plus I just started writing another fic** I Don't Want To Hurt Again**, its been hard because there hasn't been any reviews so I don't know what to think...maybe you guys could check it out!

So lets get started! Remember REVIEW!

Chapter 11

Alice's Point of View:

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He said annoyed.

"No." I said.

"Ali lunch is almost over, so please just tell me what's bugging you." He said well pulling me close to him.

I was on his' lap now, he started kissing my neck. He always does this, _always_. I was so tired of everything.

"You." I said.

"_Me_?" He asked confused.

"Yeah you!" I said rudely.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"We're a couple but we're always hiding! Seriously it's been a year and a half!" I said I was really hiding the real reason why I was upset.

"Ali you and I both know that this isn't bothering you! You love to sneak around so don't bullshit me."

He read me like a book. I just looked at him. I was angry and I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It's just that, I don't know why you hate Emmett so much, he's-" He cut me off quickly.

"Alice." He warned.

"I don't care Jasper, he's my brother and his' in love with R-" He cut me off again.

"Don't you dare say it!" Jasper hissed.

I've never seen him this angry before, but I didn't care. Emmett was hurting so much, and I knew I had to do something.

"Jasper I know she's your sister, but you can't always make her choices for her!" I yelled.

"_You_ don't even know what you're talking about!" He yelled.

"_I _know Emmett's a great guy and he would never hurt Rose!" I yelled back.

"You have no right to but in into my life!" He yelled.

It stung when he said that. I knew he was angry but it still hurt. I got off of him and I made my way to the door. I was tired of the janitor's room.

Jasper grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Ali you know I didn't mean it like that." He said sadly.

"You know what Jasper; I don't know what you meant. I'm tired of this. You won't tell me anything. And you're always putting Emmett down. He's my brother, and I can't just let him get hurt. He loves Rose. But you're always in the way. Just give him a shot. He would never hurt her." I said.

Jasper just looked at me. After a few minutes he let go of me.

"You don't know anything. You'll never know." He whispered.

"_Than tell me_!" I begged. What has him so protective of Rose? He wouldn't let anyone near her.

"I have my reasons, I do what I do because I love Rose, and you might not get it but I just... I can never lose Rose." He whispered.

He wasn't making any sense. Losing Rose? How was he going to lose her? This was all too much for me. I needed to leave.

"Your right, I don't know what you're doing. And I'll never know until you tell me. I'm your girlfriend Jasper." I told him and turned away.

I swear I heard him say _"It's not my story to tell." _I just walked away.

-------------

So whatcha think?

When I first started this story, I always knew what happened to Rose, thats why I wanted to write this story in the first place!

So I was wondering what my wonderful reviews think about Rose and Jasper's problem? I wanna know if you can guess!

PS. So review people!

PPS. Remember to check out my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my other stories and school, in fact I need to go do my homework, which I put off to work on this chapter. I think this chapter is my best chapter so far, I think I did a good job... tell me what you think? k.

**WARNING:** There is some things in this chapter that will be a little too much, if you can't handle too much intense kinda sexual memories. It isn't that bad, well not for me.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 12

Third person:

Bella and Edward were sitting across each other, the new couple lost in their own world. They're parents busy talking about business and future projects. Everyone was content, even Charlie, not caring anymore about Edward. He knew she was blissful and that was all that mattered.

That night was full of happiness for Bella and Edward.

But Emmett wanted to leave the table as soon as possible. He couldn't take the two lovey dovey couple's sick stares.

_God, why don't they just get a room!_ Emmett thought.

He couldn't believe Alice got out of this dinner, and he was stuck here. God only knew where she was.

"May I please be excused?" Emmett asked, and his' lovely mother nodded, and Emmett left the table quietly.

He made his' way to the door. He started walking near the chilly beach, lost in his' thoughts. The cold wind blowing harshly. The sun almost completely setting, the way it made the sea sparkle and the sky was an orangey pink. It was just beautiful.

But not as stunning as the figure sitting in the sand. _Rose._ She had her arms wrapped around her model like figure. She was looking towards the sea.

Rose was also lost in thought, thinking about none other than the big teddy bear that was standing only a few distances away. She slowly felt his' eyes burning into her face. She turned her head around gradually.

"Emmett?" She whispered.

"Rose." He replied and she was shocked he heard her. They were both staring at each other, ultimately Emmett asked:

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Rose was uncertain, but there was a part of her that wanted Emmett to come and sit down, next to her, or maybe even hold her.

She was feeling so down today. Knowing that she couldn't be in a relationship with someone, not that she couldn't it was because she was stubborn and thought all men were after one thing with her.

She was tired of being alone, she required someone to love her, someone to hold her when she cried, but she couldn't have this because she was different, because her past was always there getting in the way of her life.

"No." She said and turned her head towards the icy blue sea. Once again getting lost in thought, that she didn't notice Emmett take a seat. They were both close, but neither touching. The silence was so unbearable for Emmett, so he decided to break it.

"So, are you okay?" He asked. Rose didn't turn to look at the anxious Emmett. She laughed a humourless laugh, and kept looking into the deep blue sea.

"No." She whispered, and oh how true her reply was.

Nothing was okay in her life. Everything was fucked up. She couldn't be happy, _because of her past._ She couldn't be with someone she wanted to be with, _because of her past._ She couldn't be intimate with somebody, _because of her past. _She couldn't go out or do what she wanted without Jasper being worried sick, _because of her past. _Rose couldn't be a normal teenage girl, _because of her past. _

And these past few days, she was having this desire, to actually go out with Emmett. To be on a date. Or talk to him without thinking about her past. Or something as simple as a hug. But life was being cruel to Rose, no one deserved to have such little things that are so effortless to do, be challenging and painful.

"Why?"

Poor Emmett asked. He was displeased that Rose was upset. He was so in love with this girl it was ridiculous. The first day she moved here, was the first time he actually wanted to be with someone. To hold someone. To love someone. She took his' breath away. She stole his' _heart. _

He looked at her beautiful pained face, which was still looking straight ahead. She didn't answer; instead a warm salty tear came rolling down her smooth cheek.

"You're crying. Rose what's wrong?" Emmett asked frantic.

Rose refused to say a word, afraid that she would start crying uncontrollable. Rose jumped to her feet in a flash and started walking away. Shaking violently, not because of the cold, but because she was crying, more like sobbing in the inside. Her vision started blurring, and her head was pounding.

Emmett was hot on her tail, he wanted to stop her and pull her into a big bear hug, but he was afraid she would start running away, and never ever talk to him again.

And he couldn't ever survive if she hated him. He was following her, he could hear her crying, and she was trying hard to not cry, but failing miserably.

"Rose? Please, please talk to me." He said in a sad tone. She didn't answer. She kept walking and Emmett was getting nervous. _Why isn't she saying anything?_ He thought. He decided to take his chances. He needed to do something.

Rose's tears wouldn't stop, she felt like a fool. Crying wasn't really her thing. She only cried when she was really angry or really upset. Which was most of the time. Her walk was coming to a slow pace, she felt like she couldn't move anymore. Everything was hurting, and by everything she meant her heart. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It was too much and she coughed out a cry. And within seconds Emmett clutched her arm. They both froze.

The only thing they can hear was the waves crashing the shore, and Rose's panting. His' touched burned. It was a good burn. She felt so alive. She felt lighter. It just felt so spot on, but there was a part of her, a tiny modest part yelling at her. _"DONT LET HIM TOUCH YOU! EMMETT MIGHT DO WHAT_** HE**_ DID TO YOU!" _

And in an split second the memories of before came rushing at her, like a ton of bricks.

_--- Flashback._

_"Stop, please stop...please...please stop...please..." Rose cried out, but he didn't let go._

_His' big hands pulling her body aggressively. He spread her legs and slammed into her. Rose's cry's turned into screams. _

_He got one of his' rough hands and clapped it over her mouth. He was pushing his' self into her hard, and she was beyond pain, it was just pure __**agony.**_

_Rose bit down on his big hand and he cussed and slapped her across the face. He kept thrusting into her until he reached his release. _

_Rose cried. She was terrified. She was hurt. She was disgusted. She was suicidal. _

_Her whimpers and cry's got to the man that was starting to get dressed. He knew he had to shut her up before someone came home. He made he's way towards her and kneeled down by the bed. _

_"Shut up, if you dare say anything to anyone I will kill you." He said. Rose cried and shook her head. _

_"Please just kill me now." She whispered._

_--- End of flashback._

"Emmett let go." She whispered. Trying to shake the awful memories out of her head. Emmett didn't let go.

"Emmett let go." She said louder. But he didn't let go.

"Emmett let go!" She cried. And after those words flew out of her mouth he let go, she started crying louder. Everything was getting to her. She started running away.

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled. He started running after her. Rose's vision blurred out and she tripped over some wood and landed in the cold sand. Emmett was by her side in a flash. Kneeling down. He was afraid to touch her.

"Rose please stop running away from me. I want to help you. Please Rose. Please let me in." He begged and Rose laid there in the sand, crying her pretty eyes out. He slowly moved his hands to her head which was in the sand. He pulled back her hair, trying to look at her face. She just cried. There were tears everywhere. Emmett did the best he could to get some of the sand out of her face.

Slowly he pulled her into his arms. He was scared she would start freaking out, but she didn't do or say anything to stop he's actions.

She was fully in his' lap now. Her head on his' shoulder. Crying silently. It might have been minutes or hours but they didn't care. They sat in each other's arms.

"Rose, please let me help you." Emmett finally whispered, running his' hand in her soft sandy hair.

Rose looked up, and hugged him tighter; her lock on him was so strong it hurt him a bit. Placing her head in the crop of his' neck. She breathed in his' smell and whispered so softly, she thought he didn't hear her.

_"Don't leave me."_

_----_

_So that was kinda long, whatcha think? I think this chapter by far is the best, it really did take alot of effort and time, so please take a few seconds and review, and tell me your point of view!_


	13. Chapter 13

So I know this is short, but I'm finishing up one of my other storys, which means I will be able to work on this story. I kinda had it planned out about how Rose will tell what happens to her but....my amazing beta just gave me some other ideas... so there is going to be alot of work. And for my beta who just loves Alice & Jasper, I will try to find ways for them to appear. So everyone say thanks to my BETA because I just love her, she is honestly amazing, helping me out with my stories and taking the time to explain to me whats going on! So Stargirl888 this one is for you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Third Person:

Both were sitting in a comfortable silence, holding each other tightly, making sure that the other wouldn't leave. Emmett's fingers running through her blonde hair. The feeling was so soothing that Rose's eyes were starting to droop. She felt calm and relaxed for the first time in two years. She knew she was safe in his protective arms. Slowly she was slipping into unconsciousness, when her cell phone rang, waking her up. She let it ring though; not wanting to break the hold.

The ringing stopped, but after a few seconds it began ringing again. Rose, already knowing who it was, decided to let it ring. Emmett was confused; wondering why she wouldn't pick it up and, most importantly, who was calling her at this hour. It was dark out, the waves slamming the shore. The phone, however wouldn't stop ringing, killing the perfect silence.

"Rose aren't you going to pick that up?" Emmett asked. Rose closed her eyes and held on tighter.

"No." She whispered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I know who it is." She said matter of factly.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jasper." Her voice was filled with annoyance and sadness.

"He must be worried."

The phone kept ringing.

"He's always worried." Rose spat.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because..." Rose trailed off; this was not a conversation she wished to have.

"Because what?" Emmett realized he was making her uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to know the reason, more than that he needed to know.

She wasn't going to tell him anything. _Who did he think he was?_ She thought bitterly. He had no right to but himself into other people's business. She let go her tight grip and got up before walking away.

"Rose don't go!" Emmett yelled, chasing after her.

"Just leave me alone."

"No." He said.

"Why not?!" Rose yelled well turning around to a pained faced Emmett.

"Because I care about you, because I'm in lo-"

"DON'T even finish that sentence!" Rose interrupted rudely.

"But it's true Rose. I really do lo-"

"LA-LALALA-LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA-LALA-LALA" Rose sang, she knew she was being immature, but she couldn't take it if he said the L word.

"Rose, please stop running away from me. Stop being cold to me. I know there's something that's holding you back, but I promise I wouldn't hurt you, because I LOVE YOU." Emmett poured out he's soul.

"You don't even know me." Rose spat, her expression empty.

"Than let me in! Let me know the real Rose. Give me a chance." Emmett begged, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I-I just ... I can't!" Rose yelled.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, anger boiling over the pain.

"Because you would never understand. You just don't know. You never will." Rose said sadly, tears cascading down her red cheeks.

"Then tell me! Make me understand." He begged.

"I can't …. I'm not... I just can't." Rose whispered.

She turned around and started running. Like she always did. She ran away because of her past. It was always because of her past. It haunted her, ruining her life once again.

But this time Emmett didn't chase her, he just watched her run away. There wasn't anything he could do; he'd tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen, he'd told her he loved her, but she rejected him.

_She doesn't want me_, Emmett thought as he felt a piece of his heart break.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hows the chapter? Review and tell me!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people! Sorry for the late update. SO here lets get back to the story, finally were going to get to see what happened to Rose! Hope you enjoy, and thanks to my beta!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Alice's POV:

"Why isn't she answering?!" He asked me.

"Jasper you need to calm down; maybe she's out with friends." I tried reasoning with him.

"I can't! It's almost midnight and she's still not home. Rose doesn't even like people!" He yelled at me.

"Well maybe she's with Bella..." I tried reassuring him, I knew it was very unlikely because my family was over there having dinner.

"No, she's not there, your families over there, and Rose would do anything to avoid people. Alice there's something wrong, I just know it!" Jasper yelled.

I actually had to pull the phone away from my ears he was that loud. For a few minutes I tried calming him down, but I had to go when I heard the front door open, my family was home.

"Listen Jasper I got to go, everyone's home. Tell me when Rose comes home, and please babe stop getting your panties in a bunch." I laughed lightly.

"This is so not the time to be making jokes Alice." He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I love you too, keep me updated." I said and hung up.

As if on cue Emmett came barging into my room.

"Knocking would be nice." I told him.

He didn't say anything back and just began pacing back and forth. I knew something was wrong. He didn't even look at me. I sat in the middle of my bed waiting for him to say something. After a few moments without Emmett elaborating I decided to speak.

"So what's wrong?" I asked worried. Emmett stopped in his tracks, he turned around slowly, and I saw tears in his' eyes. Never have I ever seen Emmett like this.

It just broke my heart. This wasn't my brother. He was not like this; he was always laughing and joking around; a huge teddy bear.

"She doesn't want me. She rejected me." He whispered.

One tear rolled down his cheek. I got up quickly and ran to his side. I put my arms around him and squeezed tightly as he held me in return. We both stood still, my head on his heart; I could hear it beating fast with sadness.

I didn't say anything because I knew there was nothing I could say to him that could make this better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person:

"Come on! Pick up the phone!" He yelled with anger.

"Hey its Rose, I'm not here right now but please leave a message after the beep..." The voice mail said for the tenth time.

"Rosalie Hale where the fuck are you?" Jasper demanded. He went silent for a second and inhaled.

"Listen your scaring me. Please, just pick up the phone." He whispered into his' cell phone and hung up. He sat the phone on the coffee table and took a seat. There was nothing he could now do but wait, praying that nothing had happened to his' baby sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the front door opened and Rosalie made her way into the living room. The whole house was dark and silent, everything turned off. Rosalie, thinking Jasper was asleep, switched on the lamp in the living room. The bright light flickered to life and there sitting in the middle of the couch was Jasper.

He had no emotion on his face. He sat calmly, his eyes glued to Rose. Rosalie knew that someone looking in from the outside would think Jasper was calm and relaxed, but she knew better: Jasper was furious.

"Where were you?" He whispered and she could feel his anger raising.

She had dealt with an angered Jasper a few times. He would get so angry that it sometimes scared her, but she would never tell him that. Sometimes, when he got extremely angry, he would remind her of _him _but still Rosalie would not say a word. Sometimes his' blue eyes would darken a bit and he would remind her of _him, _it made her uneasy. She would think she was being ridiculous, this was Jasper! He had helped her.

He had saved her. He gave away everything to protect her. How could she think such a thing?

She shook her head trying to get the image of _him _out of her mind. She looked at Jasper, and she knew he'd noticed that she'd been crying. His face held concern. He got up, made his way towards Rosalie and pulled her into a hug.

Rosalie did not respond to his hug. She stood still. She didn't need his concern; actually she was tired of his concern. She was tired of being treated like a child.

"Let go of me Jasper." She hissed.

That he was shocked was an understatement. He dropped his' arms and looked at her puzzled. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He knew that Rose would be cold to everyone around her when she was pissed, but she never ever directed this at him.

"Rosalie." He said firmly.

"Just leave me alone." She said and turned around. She was going to head to her room when Jasper yanked on her arm. His' hand held her wrist so tightly that it started hurting her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Everything started getting to Rosalie. She hated what her past did to her. What it did to Jasper. She was tired of Jasper always calling her to make sure she was fine. She was tired of being seen weak to him.

"Do you honestly want to know what's bothering me?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"Yes I do." He whispered. Dropping his grip and looking into her eyes.

"I'm tired of pretending everything's okay, because it's not."

The words began to tumble out as she yelled "I'm tired of you, of everyone and everything, but most of all I hate _him_. He ruined everything for me!"

"Rose I know but-" Jasper tried to say but she cut him off.

"NO, you don't know!" She screamed and he looked at her with sadness. Her pain was eating both of them alive.

"You have no idea how it feels to have your own father..._rape_ you!" she shouted, breaking down a bit at the end. They both looked at one another, this was the first time she had every said it out loud.

"He scarred me; he took everything away from me!" She cried. Her tears running slowly down her cheeks, her eyes never leaving his. Her body was shaking.

"Even though he's gone, he's still there haunting me. I have dreams of him sometimes; he just looks at me and smiles, because he won. He always won. He ruined my life and that was the whole point. He might be gone, but he and I both know that he won. He started this and he finished it, knowing that I would die one way or the other." She spat.

"I can't even go out with someone, scared that they would find out. Scared that they wouldn't want to be with me, because of what he did. I can't even have a fucking conversation with Emmett, because of my fucked up past! I'm tired of this pain in my heart. I can't take it anymore. I can't hold on any longer." She cried. Her breathing became hard and her arms wrapped around her sides.

"I just want to be normal. I just want to go out without being scared. I just want to be." She admitted.

_"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"_ She yelled again as she got the vase of flowers and threw it across the room.

Her crying turned into painful sobs. Her body shaking harder than ever before. She kept repeating herself.

_**"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"**_ She cried. She tried snatching the glass bowl full of rocks, but Jasper grabbed her waist and held her still.

Rosalie kicked and screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Rose please calm down. _Please._" He begged.

A few tears ran slowly down his' clear skin. Seeing his' sister like this killed him. Rose had kept to herself after what had happened. She never said anything to him about what happened. She just acted like everything was okay, that nothing ever happened, but he had known that everything was not okay with her. He saw the way she would tense every time a guy came close. He heard her cry herself to sleep some nights. That's why he was being so protective, he just wanted to make sure she was okay, that she was fine, but he wasn't helping at all. He may have even been making things worse.

Ever since it had happened, he would listen to her every night, making sure she fell asleep before checking on her. He wouldn't sleep a wink when he knew she was up. It scared him, thinking that all this time he had thought she was slowly getting better but she wasn't.

Now she was finally having her break down. Letting everything out. The twins fell to their knees and Rosalie cried harder into his' chest. Jasper held tightly, there was nothing he could say because he didn't know how she felt, all he knew was that he hated that man even more.

"Jaasssppppperrr." She whined. He held her tightly.

"I'm here Rose. I will always be here for you." He said running his' fingers through her tangled hair.

"Make it go away. Make the pain stop. Please. Pleaseeee just make it go away." She begged.

Oh how he wished he could. He would give anything, do anything to take all this pain from her, but he didn't know how to. Right now, he just held her tight and kissed her forehead hoping that in time everything would work itself out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***I wanna know if anyone saw that coming?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm super sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with other fics, and I kinda had writers block, but for now it seems as if I know were this story is headed. So I wanna thank my beta for being there and beta-ing this super fast!**

* * *

Chapter 15

It had been three days since the mental and physical break down. Rosalie had closed herself off to everyone and everything. She wouldn't even talk to Bella. It was as if she were one of the living dead. Jasper tried everything he could to get a reaction from her but still she wouldn't say a word. She would barely eat, she slept most of the time and if she wasn't sleeping she was working, doing homework or cleaning the house.

Rosalie was lifeless and honestly she could care less. Her body and mind just shut down and all she really was was a hollow shell.

Jasper and Rose were in the cafe, both silent and playing with their food. Bella had forgone their company for that of her boyfriend. Jasper's arms wrapped around Rosalie's thin shoulders, holding her tightly and protectively to his' side, her head was leaning lightly on his' shoulder. In some ways after the break down she had felt closer to him, knowing that now he knew how much she was hurting, but she also hated herself for breaking down in front of him, she hated that she had been so weak in front of someone, much less then Jasper.

Taking a deep breath Alice Cullen got out of her seat and made her way towards the Hale's table. She walked up to them and Jasper became uneasy and shock flittered across his face as he wondered what was going on, before he collected himself and controlled his expression.

"What do you want Cullen?" Jasper asked bitterly, trying not to smirk.

"Shut the hell up..." She began but her features turned to a fake blank. "I forgot your name you douche."

Jasper held in his' laughter, trying hard not to ruin their 'hate' for each other.

"Whatever pixie." Jasper ended the confrontation to Alice's dismay; she loved having these acting scenes.

Alice turned her gaze to Rose who was still staring into space, not even aware of her presence.

"Rosalie?" She asked gently and Rose turned her head around to look at the tiny girl in front of her, finally registering the pixie before her.

"Yes?" she whispered. Her voice light and lifeless.

"I was wondering if maybe you would take a walk with me." Alice said, avoiding Jaspers eyes.

"Alice." He said firmly and this time he wasn't acting. She slowly looked in his' direction and was met with an intense, burning glare.

"Don't even think about it." he mouthed, but she turned her gaze back to Rose.

"So would you like to join me?" she asked, turning back to Rose and ignoring Jaspers warning.

"Mmm..." Rose was speechless; she really didn't want to talk to anyone, much less Alice Cullen but there was curiosity coursing through her blood as she wondered why the tiny girl wanted to talk to her.

"Sure." Rose said and tried to get up but couldn't budge; Jasper's hold was a lot tighter than she thought.

"Jasper could you please let go?" she asked.

"Stay with me." Jasper said firmly between clenched teeth.

"It's okay Jasper; I promise I wouldn't do anything stupid. I just want to walk and talk." Alice tried reassuring him. But Jasper was no longer even looking at Alice; he was beyond angry with her, he had specifically told her not to get involved with Rosalie. But he should've known better; Alice would always find a way to get what she wanted. He understood that she wanted to help her brother out, but this was Rosalie, his' baby sister, someone that meant the world to him, someone he could not and would not bare to see hurt again. He was going to try to his best to keep Emmett away.

Jasper had nothing against the Emmett but Rosalie was just unstable, hurt and far away from healing. He was worried about her, what if Emmett tried something fun? What if he hurt her? He couldn't handle the very thought of anything happening to Rose. She was already shutting herself off to the world; he couldn't even image what would happen if Emmett hurt her.

"Its okay Jasper, seriously I was going to go for a walk anyway." Rosalie said as she removed his' arm from around her. She got up and Jasper tugged on to her hand, getting up as well.

"Rose, please?" He begged in a hush tone to her.

"Don't Jasper. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She said and for the first time in three days she had an emotion on her face; anger.

He let go of her hand and sat back down. He didn't want to push her too far. His gaze went back to Alice, anger and warning written all over his features. Alice looked upset, she didn't want to hurt him, but she felt she needed to talk to Rosalie.

The two girls got out of the cafe and started walking around the school, heading towards the parking lot, it was gray out and the rain had stopped a few minutes ago. Both were quiet, walking side by side. Alice finally turned her head around to face the broken girl whose head faced straight ahead.

Alice did not know her story, but she wished she did. She wished she knew, because maybe, just maybe, she could help.

"The reason why I asked you to come for a walk with me was because there's someone who has been worried sick about you." Alice spoke her voice weak. Rosalie turned to look at her, her face holding confusion.

"Emmett hasn't said much to me about what happened three days ago but saying he was upset by it is an understatement. He's my brother and I want him to be happy and, well, he wants to be with you Rosalie." Alice said their walking coming to a stop.

"I was wondering maybe you could talk to him, give him a shot. He's a great guy and he cares for you deeply-" Alice came to a stop when Rosalie raised her hand.

"Emmett's a great guy but … I'm just not ready. I understand; he's your brother and you want him to be happy, but I just can't do anything about that right now." Rosalie said.

"I understand that you're not ready Rose, but maybe you could just talk to him? Please, he won't speak to me anymore and I'm worried about him." Alice admitted.

Rose looked at the pained face of the tiny girl and nodded.

"I'll speak to him." she whispered, and Alice started jumping up and down her mood considerably lighter now that Rose had agreed.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean the world, although I haven't really been a great updater -it would be nice to have atleast one review :D**


End file.
